rose do you really love me?
by mamepika
Summary: based off powerpuff girls z. Red based fic the rrb are 14 and the girls are 16 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

High school, freshman year  
so boring...

**Rose-do you really love me?-**

Looking out the window seeing the track team running  
I decided turned on my i-pod and listen to it  
it was loud enough so I was the only one able to hear it.

The subject right now is science and I'm kind of fond of it because of Ken trying to cram it in to my head  
but Miyako and Kaoru hates it so they're paying attention extra...

All three of us are in the same class again and we're in the advanced placement classes.

Ken really crammed a lot of stuff in our head during middle school year

Especially me because I was the Powerpuff Girls Z's leader……

All three of us really didn't change much  
Miyako is still Miyako  
and Kaoru she's now a little more girlish but still a tomboy  
the reason why she's girlish is because of Miyako's help

Miyako wears school uniforms because right now  
it's the latest fashion trend  
and Kaoru wears sporty clothes and she doesn't mind  
having her belly out which is still a surprise to me  
i wear normal clothes long shirt skirt and boots in winter or fall  
short sleeves skirt or pants and sandals or sneakers in the spring or summer

even though we really didn't change much of our personalities  
i kind of did…….  
i still love sweets but I'm laying off of it lately, still we do go to kintokidou for a snack every week  
and i do love cute boys but I'm right now trying to focus on my work and not try to glomp them like when I was in middle school.  
and my hero maniac side i still love it but I'm  
hiding my feelings towards it saying it's lame...even though I feel bad every time I say that…

but on the bright side boys are suddenly trying to go out with me  
and best part no one knows that I'm blossom  
except for...

**"HEY MOMOKO!!"**

i looked out the window...  
great...  
it's Brick  
yup the rowdyruff boys are at our school too  
eventhough they're in the middle school level of 7th grade  
(author's note: ppgz are in 9th grade level in japan which is 16 and they boys are 14)

we couldn't find a way to destroy them  
so professor decided to keep them as their sons and as ken's brother  
Mrs. Kitazawa accepted them gratefully which is still surprising...

well, they're better now then before and they don't flip skirts now  
which is a relief  
but they're still so annoying!!

oh yeah i forgot to mention brick, boomer, and butch  
they all got names and goes as  
**Ren** which is **Brick  
Shion** which is **Boomer  
**and **Kousuke** which is **Butch**

and their last names are all Kitazawa

any way he's waving at me in a big grin  
and he still has his red cap

i try to make an angry face but the teacher called on me  
saying  
"ms. Akadutumi do you see something interesting out the window?"  
"oh, no sir"  
"then would tell the class what's the symbol for hydrogen"  
"it is H and the atomic mass is 1"

he glared at me  
he knows that I'm good with science

"very well sit"

what a relief  
i looked out the window again  
he was running...

the rrb's are in a lot of clubs and they're able to manage it  
brick's in track and basketball team and he's the captain  
and boomer is in the soccer team ace  
and butch is doing both football and kendo  
which is really impressive of them.

it was kind of fun watching brick running  
it felt like i was torturing him but i wasn't  
but then a girl came up to him  
and she smiled...  
they were talking  
then brick smiled to her...

why am i feeling like this  
i hate brick but...  
what's this feeling?  
I don't want the girl to be beside him...

**"MS.AKADUTUMI!!"**  
"Yes?"

"What does h2o stand for?"  
"water"

i reply really quick  
every one knows that

"urg...very good"

the bell rings  
before he goes on with his lame easy questions  
i stop my i-pod and get up to talk to Miyako and Kaoru

"hey guys"  
"ugh...i hate science"  
Miyako holding her head

"i hate numbers..."  
Kaoru facing her face on the desk

"don't worry next is Japanese which i really hate..."  
"Speaking of Japanese"  
Miyako stopped holding her head and continued  
"we have a test next Momoko-san"  
"i know"  
i said in a disappointed tone

"so, Momoko who was out side?"  
Kaoru woke up  
"your boy-friend?"  
Kaoru teased me, and in this case she meant was it brick

"no, and why? You know i hate him!"  
I said in full hatred

"then why were you looking out the window so depressed?"  
Miyako said in a concerned look

i didn't know that...  
"Really?"

Moments of silence until thee bell rings again  
5 min was up

"um...well see you guys later"

i returned to my seat...  
even though it was Japanese class  
it was old Japanese which i really hate  
as i returned to my seat which is next to the window  
i took out my text books and notes  
so I'll be able to study a little more for the test  
then brick's face appeared again...  
was i jealous of that girl?

I can't be  
besides he's younger than me...


	2. Chapter 2

The pov. switches each chapter  
momo to brick and vice versa

the bell rang  
i saw momoko going to miyako and kaoru  
but why was she looking at me like that?

**Rose - Do you really love me?-**

"Hey, Ren kun?"  
i turned back  
the girl whose name is Nanaka Shinagawa

"yeah, what's up Shinagawa?"  
"so who's momoko?" she smiled  
"is she your girl friend?"  
she then turns in to a serious look

her..._my girl friend?_

"are joking right?"  
i asked her she replied  
"no"  
shit, another fan girl

"she's not my girl friend but I'm not  
interested into girls right now so i won't  
go out with you or take you to the dance and  
I'm just going to focus on my work and if your planning  
to become one I'm sorry but the answer is no"  
i said it in one breath  
she then had tears coming out her eyes

"you...you...your soo mean!!!"  
she ran away  
what? she's expecting me to run after her?  
i don't even like her...

suddenly i felt eyes looking at me  
i turned back the guys were looking at me in a evil look

**"KITAZAWA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHASING OFF A CUTE GIRL LIKE THAT!!"**  
one of the senpai said

"yeah, plus it's Nanaka Shinagawa the cutest girl in our grade"  
one of my classmates Kyousuke Meguro put his hands around me

"any way, like i said I'm not interested in to girls right now"  
i said in a cool tone  
and took his hands off me

then he said  
"what are you _**GAY?**_"

...that's it

"look Meguro"  
i grabbed his shirt collar  
"i said I'm not interested into girls, but that doesn't  
make me gay and didn't i say if i want to focus on my work?"

i glared

**"if you try to make me piss of fine with that but remember  
_I'm able to kill you_"  
**I said with fire in my eyes  
He looked at me frightend, pathetic...  
I let go and pushed him  
people stared at me but  
soon as started to walk I glared at them saying  
"nothings here to see go away"

even the senpais ran away

_wimps_

as soon as i changed into my normal clothes  
which was a red blazer a white shirt under black jeans and black shoes  
and tied my hair in to a pony-tail so it won't get into my way  
then i put my cap backwards

and walk up to my bros.  
we were in the same class

"hey, Shion and Kousuke"

i called my brothers who are apparently boomer and butch  
but prf said that not to confuse and make the classmates scared  
he gave us a human name and lets us use his last name

"hey, Ren" replied boomer

oh, yeah Ran's my name

"so what's for lunch"  
it was lunch time which was perfect  
my stomach was growling

"well, if there's no interruption and I'm sure that  
today's the girls turn with the monsters"

he opened up his planners  
he's well organized about these then i am

"then there's going to be A lunch with fried chicken and  
B lunch with spaghetti with meat balls"

then someone put an arm around me

"well, A lunch sounds fine for me!"  
i looked back it was butch

his appearance changed he had spiky hair  
and not a pony tail no more  
he said he didn't want to clash his image with mine

boomer he's the same messy hair

our fashion was basically punk, rock, and skater  
butch was soft-punk  
boomer was rock but today his look looked like punk-rock  
and i was skater, wearing baggy clothes but it wasn't that baggy

and yes since we entered Jr. high we've got lots of fan girls  
last year i got about i donno' chocolates from the whole entire grade?!  
miyako gave me one also boomer and butch  
and surprisingly kaoru gave us as well  
well, except for momoko, she would never give me one but she would give one  
to boomer and butch  
sometimes i donno' but i envy them  
momoko is much nicer around them and when I'm around her she starts  
being all bitchy...crap i need to stop thinking of her...

I went to the lunch line  
right now the high scholars and Jr. high have lunch at the same period  
but i usually don't have a good chance meeting the girls  
because we usually switch places a lot to go defeat the monsters  
which is a pain in the ass

but today there was no mission...  
funny...

then i saw momoko with that Natuki Urawa dude

her crushes aren't that bad like she was use to be  
but when she's around him  
because she' not trying to be so boy crazy  
she gets red around him

i tried to ignore it

i went to sit with boomer and butch  
who were looking at me awkwardly

"awwwww bricky's heart was crushed?"  
butch started to ask in a baby-talking tone  
"its ok bro. you'll find a new one"  
said boomer patting my back

what the hell are they talking about?

**"YOU KNOW SHE HATES ME WHY WOULD I LIKE HER!?"  
**i said in a loud voice

shit i shouldn't have said that

momoko looked at me  
she didn't look like she was going to cry  
but she knew it was about her  
she's the only girl that hates me

she snatched red fruit punch from her plate  
and walked up to me

i know what she's going to do  
i bet she's going to splash that in to me

but actually she drank the juice and  
and pour water in the cup

"You're not going to splash that to me?"

she smiled  
"i wondered when you were going to ask me that"

then she splashed ice cold water on me  
**...fuck her...**


	3. Chapter 3

Never mind what I said before  
I hate him as well as he hates me  
Then why do I feel so sad?

**Rose-do you really love me?-**

Why did I just did that to him  
that was really unnecessary

plus its cold outside  
he's gonna get a cold...

ok why am I worried about him  
he said something really mean...

I headed to the roof  
I planned to stay their the cold breeze was ok  
it kind of cooled my head off...

"hey Akadutumi"

i looked back it was Natuki-kun

"oh, hi"

i used to have a big crush on him in jr.high  
but now i still do but i don't know if i love him or not

"you ok?  
He asked really concerned

"yeah, I'm fine"  
i smiled

he use to get so annoyed of me when i try to flirt with him

"Natuki-kun..."

"yeah?"  
he replied

_"am i annoying?"  
_i asked him

he looked at me and hit my head really lightly

"told ya you're not ok"  
"hey!"

i said in a mad tone

"tell you the truth you were annoying"

i knew it

"but as years went by you became better"

i continued to listen

"and I kind of miss that Natuki-kunvvv thing"  
"oh, yeah don't remind me"  
i sweat dropped and continued "i was a brat"

he laughed and patted my head  
he was way taller then me

"we were all brats"

i smiled and look at him  
"thanks for cheering me up"

he looked back and smiled

"hey, what are friends for?"

i loved his smiles  
plus he was the cutest boy at school  
i loved him because he was cute  
but he use to hate me so i always tried to win to get his love  
but it always failed so i stopped trying and  
he started talking to me and we just became friends

"achoo!"

i sneezed

"you ok Akadutumi?"  
he said in a worried look

"yeah, I'm fine probably someone just talking about me"  
i smiled

"we should be getting back"  
i went near the stairs

but when i tried he pulled my hand  
i looked back

"here wear this"

he lend me his jacket  
and he walked in front of me  
i couldn't see his face but i said  
"thanks"

it was winter and  
he was wearing something light...

"but Natuki-kun you're gonna get a cold"

i said in a very worried tone  
but he looked at me and said

"don't worry I'm a guy"  
he walked near the stairs

"com'n class is going to start"  
and looked at me again

"yeah...I'm coming"

I ran after...

Am I in love with him again? or do I just like him?  
why is feelings are so hard

I returned to my class room  
Miyako looked upset

"Miyako what's wrong?"  
I went up to her but

Kaoru quickly snatched my arm and pulled me in to the  
back of the class room and whispered in to my ear

"you know that Boomer like Miyako right?"  
"yeah?"  
"well... he saw Takaaki kissing with Miyako and  
boomer came and punched Takaaki"  
"what!?"

i almost yelled but before i could  
Kaoru covered my mouth

"then Takaaki asked him if he was her little brother?"

which made me laugh a little

"your not suppose to laugh there, any way  
Takaaki kissed Miyako for a good bye kiss he's leaving to America"

"oh...really?"

i felt sorry for her

"so after Takaaki asked him if he's her brother he almost said  
that he's going to be miayko's next boy-friend but before he can say that  
Miyako punched him really fast...  
and that surprised him a lot and now they don't have a chance  
of going back together when if he returns..."

i was about to laugh but that means...

"so Miyako is right now if you touch me I'm gonna kill you mood?"  
"yup"

and i was almost going to touch her...

**"THANK YOU KAORU!!"**  
i hugged her

"hey, where did you get that jacket?"

i forgot that i was still wearing Natuki-kun's jacket  
i blushed and Kaoru got the idea

"oh, so it's Urawa's..." she smirked

"well...um...yeah...////"

i blushed more  
and covered more into the jacket

"so, did something happened between you two  
after what happened during lunch?"

she said  
and she usually hates these girl talks...  
she's acting wierd...it's soo unlike her...  
ok, that's it

**"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAORU!!"**  
"chill, I'm Kaoru and I'm just curious because I'll be able  
to black mail Urawa what he did in middle school"  
she said in an evil voice

wow she still had a grudge against him  
but i know that it's a lie  
she's also trying to cheer me up

I laughed

thankyou

Thank you Kaoru  
Thank you Natuki-kun  
but. why do i feel warm when I'm near Natuki-kun  
also _why the same warmth when I'm near Brick..._


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the locker room  
to change in to my soccer uniform  
which was my only change of clothes

rose-do you really love me?-

i returned to the class room

i saw Boomer looking...dead  
his head was on the desk  
and his face was all blue like his signature color

"uh...bro...what's wrong?"

i try to tap his shoulder but before i could Butch snatched me  
and took me behind the room

"Ren, i mean Brick **DON'T TALK TO BOOMER NOW**"  
"and why?"

he looked at me with the, are you serious!? look

"well he got uh...how do you say it?  
r/e/j/e/c/t/e/d"  
**"rejected?"**

then he looked at me like saying **NOOOOO!!  
**Boomer rose up  
every one in the class room  
**stepped 5 feet away from him**  
and every one knows when Boomer's not in his good mood  
that he's a monster  
and i see his black aura growing a lot...

"now...kno. Now Boomer calm down"  
wow, i never seen Butch react like this  
except when he woke up Boomer in a very cranky mood

i though Boomer was going to pound him  
but his eyes became all teary  
and started to cry anime-style

**"MIYAKO CHA------N!!! UWA-------!!"**

yup, that's our cry-baby

"boom...i meant Shion would you stop acting like a cry-baby  
and get a hold of your self and for Christ sake SHUT UP!!!!!"  
i hit his head really hard

he looked at me really surprised

"look, I'm sorry about Miyako and i don't know what  
really happened"

i paused and thought about what Boomer usually does...  
"but it's your fault because it wasn't the right timing"

like me...

and knowing Boomer he's a good lady's man  
"if you want her to get to like you again  
go get a rose for her or something...i know you're able to  
pull-something off"

not like me

"bri...i meant Ren..."

then all the sudden a bunch of girls and gay guys crowded over him

"awwww don't worry Shion kun!! next time if you get rejected  
I'll be your girl friend!!"  
"while i could be your boy-friend!!"

wow...

**"AGHHH!!! GUYS HELP!!"**

a hand reached out from the crowd  
i pull him over and singled to Butch

he punched his fist to the black board which made it crack

"you guys stop trying to seduce my little brother"  
he glared at them

and i as well glared and said  
"touch him again and you guys get killed"

well we needed to thread them are they get too over  
fan girlisim which is a pain in an ass  
and Boomer's the most popular one  
i blame him for having a little bit of Miyako's genes

"so, Ren"

Butch suddenly called me

"are you going to apologize to Momoko?"

he looked at me serious  
but

"she already likes someone why should i care?  
plus i already said that i hate her"

Butch then grabbed my shirt collar

"idiot, you said you don't like her, and that she hated you!!  
now are you going to be a wimp or try to make a difference like Shion!?"

he looked at me strait in the eye  
i grabbed his wrist and twist it so he would let go of me, he was in pain.  
I quickly let go of his wrist and simply pushed him a side. People, stared. I can't take this.  
I didn't say any thing and just left the class room.  
Besides, I didn't felt like attending the rest of my classes  
I went to the roof top to transform

gladly no one was here

professor made us watches to transform  
but unlike the girls we don't need to call out our names  
we just needed to press the button  
and luckily it doesn't let the others know unless if I was in real threat...  
Butch's words still repeated through my head  
'are you going to be a wimp or try to make a difference like Shion!?'

"how the hell should I know...**she's in love with that guy...**"

as we grew older we developed powers like the girls  
we were able to fly  
I was able to fly anyware

I took flight off the roof top

I didn't know where to go  
the only thing that came into my mind right now was  
**What The Hell is Wrong With Me...**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

_I decided to see my old father..._


	5. Chapter 5

The last bell rang  
School was over

**Rose-do you really love me?-**

I was walking down the stairs until  
Someone stopped me it was Natuki-kun  
I smiled at him thanking him for lending me his jacket

But I didn't wanted to end the conversation with that  
I needed to know something…..

"Natuki kun can I ask you something?"  
"yeah, Akadutumi?"  
"do you have a girl friend?"

I loved Natuki-kun  
But I didn't know if it was the love that I was expecting to be  
So I asked him

He looked at me with a sad look  
After he took a deep breath he said "I do"

It really didn't broke my heart  
But tears try to flow down  
I couldn't help it…… I tried hard to stop it  
But it wouldn't so I force my self in to a smile  
And with the amount of breath that I could breathe right now  
And my voice in tears I said  
**"thank you, Natuki-kun… thank you for telling me that and teaching me to how to love some one"**

He patted my head and said

"sorry I couldn't love you"

He tried to hug me but I refused  
And pushed him back from me and I ran out the doors but I bumped in to someone  
It was Miyako and Kaoru….

I saw Miyako with a bouquet of roses  
I wanted to ask her who was it from, but I couldn't just stand here.  
I ran away as fast as i could from them but then...

I heard from behind

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER URAWA!!"**  
it was Kaoru  
she's really protective of us girls  
and because we've been together more than a year  
we feel more like sisters then best friends

but i can't turn back right now  
what a real bad timing...

i ran as fast as i could to an old building that wasn't used  
i usually go here to see the sunset which usually cheered me up  
and i transform in to blossom and just fall  
to forget the stuff that bothered me but  
i didn't do that today all i wanted was to cry

i was glad that i was able to say that to him  
i was glad that he told me that he can't love me  
and i knew that he was going to treat his girl friend the right way and love her

"it's unlike me crying because of boy... funny"  
i laughed at my self

usually when Kaoru or Miyako wasn't here to cheer me up  
Brick did

he would come in the room which I'm crying in and i have my face covered in a pillow  
he'll start watching TV and eat some chips and stay there until I get annoyed  
and I'll snap and say "will, you get out of here?!"  
but then he'll say like "no, you get out of here you're wasting my time with your crying besides...  
you don't look too good with tears...so just get out and go cheer your self up by eating candy like you always do  
oh, but becareful not to eat too much like last time and not to turn in to a pig!!!! HAHAHA!!!"

I hated when he did that but...I easily forgot what I was mad about and just got mad at him instead.  
The voice of his tone when he always said that was usually telling me that he was annoyed with me.  
And even though his words are harsh it always had something hidden behind...

now that you think about it

I have always _hated_ him  
but he's the one always here for me...

So...do I really _love_ him?

no, i can't  
besides_ i already declared that i hated him_

...I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm sorry Miyako, I'm sorry Natuki-kun

_I'm sorry Brick..._


	6. Chapter 6

I flew down to the place where i was born  
I didn't reverse the transformation.  
I entered the door and yelled...  
"hey, stupid monkey are you home?"

**rose-do you really love me?-**

there was that stupid monkey making a robot  
but it was for his health  
he recognize that he was becoming older then the girls in a fast pace  
so he decided not to take over the world  
and live a peace-full life helping the professor with  
making robots which helps people

but he refuses to live with us

so he still lives in this dump and us, boys often visit him

he is still our true father, the one who created us

he looked back  
he became much older and uses glasses because of his  
sight getting worst

"oh, Brick! my son what's the problem?  
you usually visit me on the weekends with your brothers Mojo"

he had a warm smile now  
like nice old folks  
it was sad looking at him like this  
but you can't control the cycle of life  
and he knows that too

but I'm not really a human

"...Mojo..no, dad would you do me a favor?"

he had a surprised face  
because we usually call him Mojo or stupid monkey  
he use to care about it when he was young but  
now he's old and has grown on to him i guess

"what's the change?"

he asked

"do you still have a little chemical X?"

if my calculation is correct this would work  
and if theirs enough then my brothers too would be able to have  
the formula that I'm gonna work on now

"I'm gonna make something, but i can't tell you right now  
until you tell me you still have some and you kept it a secret  
from the professor for a long time..."

a moment of silence but he broke it and said

**"your not going to make me regret when you use this right?"**  
he smirked in an evil way

i knew he still had that black aura in him

"dad I'm only gonna say this once, you rule"  
i grin at him

he smiled back

"ok, so what are we making?"  
**"before i tell you do you know if HIM's still alive?"  
**"HIM!?"

he yelled

"yeah?"

I know that he's surprised that I'm asking for HIM  
I hate him too  
plus that cross dresser called me** CUTE!!  
that was horrifying**

but in a calm voice  
dad said

"yes, he is...what do you want from him?"  
"...his black spores; it's the only one that's pure of..."

"!"  
he got the idea of what i was going to make

he grabbed on me  
"Brick you know if you mess up your not alive any more?  
my monster making machine is gone and you know that"

i pushed away his hands that was grabbing me  
"i know that's why I'm risking my self before them  
I'm the oldest and if I'm going to live like a human i need to try"

right now the monsters out there are previous monsters  
that was hit by the black light or from the spores of HIM  
but HIM the girls have defeated him but we really don't know  
if he's still alive or not

and us Rowdyruff boys are made out of

some of the girl's and most of Mojo's DNA

Mojo's DNA gave us the intelligent and the black aura  
the girl's DNA just gave us the looks...  
we do look similar but not really  
but because our gene is mostly from Mojo it had a side effect

I scensed something it gaved me power...  
I went out again  
**"I'll be right back!!"**

_sugar, spice, and every thing nice ingredients for a perfect little girl  
but snips, snails, and puppy dog tails that's what are boys are made out of_


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week from that incident  
I met Natuki kun's girl friend and she was really nice  
And I knew that she was going to love him for a long time

But… I haven't seen Brick since last week…

**Rose-do you really love me?-**

"Momoko-san!!"

I turned around it was Miyako  
She and Boomer has been getting along really well  
And in my opinion Boomer's a better choice for Miyako then Takaaki

"what's the matter running up to me like that?"

She said in a real excited voice

"I… I'm going to be going out with boomer steady!!"  
"wow that's good!! I'm so happy for you!!"

I hugged her

"he also asked me out for home-coming!!"  
She smiled  
**…what?**  
uh...wait

**"what homecoming?"**

she looked at me strange

"the homecoming which always attends every-year?"

i bang my hand to my head

**"SNAP I FORGOT!!"**

and i don't have a date...  
wait what about kao...

when i looked around and saw Kaoru  
she had a bouquet of roses...

"uh...hey guys"  
she said, her face all red

wait does that mean...

"don't tell me **you got asked by Butch**?"  
"...wow Momoko you did got smart"

HEY!

"HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!"  
i said in an angry voice

"but i thought you don't go out with people?"  
asked Miyako  
but then Kaoru said

"uh...I've been going out with Butch since they became good?"

an awkward silence for 60seconds  
then Miyako and I exclaimed

**"WHAT!?!"**

We never heard that Kaoru...

"So...that means..."  
"Yup, you're going alone again red sorry"  
she patted my back

"bu...but...last year you were alone too!"  
i tried but

"That's because Butch didn't had the guts to ask me out but this year he did"  
she simply said

right now if there's a hole i wish i could be in it

"you guys are so lucky"

then Miyako said  
"why don't you say yes to one of the guys who tried to ask you out?"

She's right but...

"i don't know why but i have this feeling  
and that feeling is I'm waiting for someone special  
and that special someone hasn't appeared yet..."

they looked at each other  
and like they got a light bulb  
they exclaimed

"is it Brick!?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!!!////"

i yelled

but they continued  
"awww Momoko chan's all red"  
"looks like she does _LOVE_ him"

"**I DON'T LOVE HIM!!** URG!! You guys are soo mean!!"

i said as my cheek puffed up like a squirrel holding nuts

"hey, why don't we go as a group?"  
said Miyako trying to cheer me up from making me mad

but

"it's ok i don't want to ruin your date and  
i know that your planning, and which is to bring **him** along"

I gave her a you can't trick me look then  
Kaoru whispered to Miyako that I have got_ smart..._

"i heard that..."  
i said sarcastically

"but, I'm gonna go to homecoming but that is just to enjoy the dance  
I'm gonna go buy tickets so see you later"

I waved at them and went off to buy the tickets  
at the usual place, where it was near the main entrance

a boy with red hair and wearing a red cap faced forward cached my eye  
he looked like the same age as me even though I couldn't really see his face….  
we walked pass each other.

But from behind

"See you at the dance"

I quickly looked back

No one was there…..

_Who was that?_


End file.
